Our burdens
by ligice76
Summary: a oneshot! SvenxTrain! yay that paring rawks. Train is jelous? little princess? shounenai


Our burdens

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat. If I did, I'll make Sven and train kiss in front of Eve.

YT: this is a one-shot dabble about my favorite pairing in black cat! Train and Sven! WAHAHAHAH! Hope you like it! BTW this is when they set out to catch Kelly Baris the bomber, right after they let Eve in Annette's care. Hmmm…… a bit OOC I might add…

------

He felt weird seeing his partner like that. His emerald-haired partner was usually the one who would remind him to look out for the target but this time round it was the other way.

_It's because of little princess, he's worried about her…_

"Sven! Sven!" The golden-eyed ex-assassin called his partner, who was staring off into space with clouded eyes.

With a jerk of his head, Sven turned to look at Train. "Yes?"

"Sven, if the target walked pass you, you wouldn't even notice." Black cat sighed.

"I know… see ya later…" Sven walked pass the ex-assassin, leaving him standing in the middle of the pathway.

The legendary black cat turned and looked at his leaving partner's back, sad eyes lingering on his back. One hand reaching out for him.

"Sven… his back looks so lonely…" Train reached into his back pocket and took out his GPS phone.

------

**BOOOM!**

A huge explosion took place in the central if the city. Train jerked his head up.

_Kelly Baris! **Sven!** _

He ran towards the park stopping whenever he saw someone with a white coat, thinking only of Sven's safety.

_Sven is too distracted thinking of little princess!_

He pumped his legs faster until he saw Sven, holding his briefcase out, gun pointing to none other than Kelly Baris.

Sven was un-aware that Kelly was holding on to something in his right hand.

"**_SVEN WATCH OUT! HE'S HIDING SOMETHING!"_**

Too late Kelly dropped a flash granite, and succeeded in blinding Sven.

Frustration boiled up in Black cat. Or was it jealousy?

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU LET HIM GO SO EASILY! THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU!" **

Sven just ran away, leaving black cat speechless.

------

Soon they were running along the roadside, Sven in front of train.

"**Train don't interfere!" **

"Why are you so angry?" Frustration once again boiled at the pit of Train's stomach as the words were thrown out of his mouth.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Train refocused his attention on Kelly.

_Shit! He's taking a hostage!_

The bomber held a baby and was threatening to blast he baby along with himself.

"This guy is pissing me off" _everything is pissing me off!_

Train refrained from whipping out his gun and shooting the guy dead.

_The plan! Remember the plan!_

The partners dropped their guns on the floor.

"YOU THERE! THE BLOND ONE, GET THEIR GUNS FOR ME!"

The girl stepped forward and the only thing that ran through Sven's mind was **_Eve_!**

**------**

"Goodnight Sven." The young girl replied with a small smile on her porcelain face, eyes brimming with happiness.

"Goodnight Eve." He planted a small kiss on top of her head, unaware of the shadow standing by the door.

The shadow walked away.

------

"Sven…" Black Cat walked up to the sleeping man, the moonlight streaming in from between the curtains highlighted his face. He then stopped at the side of the bed.

"Sven… you have so many burdens…" Train whispered, studying Sven's face. He lifted one hand and ever so gently brushes the tips if his fingers on Sven's emerald green hair.

"Little princess is one… always looking out for her… and… the vision eye…" Train leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Sven's eye.

"But you have more burdens than me Train…" Train's eyes widened.

_Sven's awake!_

Train turned to leave, but an arm curled around his waist and pulled him to the bed.

"This is a burden… Train…" Sven pulled open train's shirt collar, exposing part of black cat's chest, and traced his fingers on the XIII tattoo before lowering his head and kissing it.

"S-Sven…"

"Today was a long day. Let's sleep." Sven wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

"But… how about little princess… what if…" Train was cut off when Sven sealed his lips with a kiss.

_Milk… he tastes of milk…_

"Sleep…" Sven kissed Train once more on the forehead before tucking his head under his chin.

Soon all that was heard was the steady breathing of the two men.

------

"**ARRGH!**" A scream echoed through the town.

"**Little princess!"**

"**Eve!"**

**------**

**Ligice76:** Haha that's the end. And yes Eve found the two snuggled up together. Hehe. I am really sorry, I noticed I placed a lot one the situation with Kelly and the first part was very brief. And there were too many kisses --


End file.
